Enough time lost
by Pavs
Summary: C'était un connard, mais il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir. [Doc/Lee]


_Bonjour à tous!_

 _J'avais l'idée de faire un pairing Doc/ Lee depuis un bon moment déjà et j'ai eu une espèce de crise d'inspiration il y a quelques jours...alors voilà. Pour l'instant cette fiction est complète, mais faites moi signe si vous voulez une suite ou simplement pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

 _Pavs._

* * *

 ** _Enough time lost_**

* * *

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui était arrivé. Les informations était bonnes, le plan ne comportait pas d'erreurs et ils avaient tout le matériel nécessaire. Mais ça n'avait rien changé.

Le son régulier qu'émettait la machine allait le rendre cinglé autant qu'il le rassurait. Et en le voyant étendu sur le lit, Lee s'imaginait un million de gestes qui auraient pu prévenir Doc qu'un tireur se trouvait derrière lui. Que, cette fois-ci, sa lame ne serait pas assez rapide. Lee ferma les yeux et se mit à compter ses battements de cœur, trop rapide. Il regarda le moniteur cardiaque de Doc et eu un pincement au cœur, trop lent.

-On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. Dit Barney en le sortant de ses réflexions. T'as fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Lee eu un rire amer qui s'effaça en voyant les yeux fatigués de Barney. Il avait été dans le domaine depuis plus longtemps que lui et avait perdu plus d'hommes qu'il n'en fallait pour perdre la raison. Doc aussi. I devait se reprendre. Il entendit le soupir de Barney et réalisa qu'il ne le regardait plus.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer Christmas, je peux rester. Offrit Barney et Lee se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit. Je vois...

Barney ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il s'approchait une chaise pour y prendre place et un silence légèrement tendu envahi la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

Barney continua de fixer Christmas et se souvint de toutes leurs altercations. De la première jusqu'à la dernière remarque sarcastique lancée avant que Doc ne se retrouve sur une civière. Du regard de Lee chaque fois que Doc apparaissait dans son champ de vision. De son choc lorsqu'il était tombé.

Barney regarda subitement Lee comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Lorsque Doc était revenu dans l'équipe quelques années plus tôt, il avait cru que Christmas le traitait comme s'il était une menace. Il s'était trompé, visiblement.

-Tu veux me parler de quelque chose? Demanda Lee alors que Barney réalisait qu'il le dévisageait ouvertement.

-Depuis quand? Lâcha Barney en désignant Doc d'un hochement de tête et Lee se tendis d'un coup.

Il attendait le jugement qui viendrait inévitablement assombrir l'expression de Barney. Sauf que les secondes passaient et il ne vint pas. Barney le regardait en attendant simplement une réponse et Lee sentit la fatigue des derniers jours lui retomber sur les épaules.

-J'ai dû mal interpréter. Finit par dire Barney.

-Non. Contra Lee dans un murmure. J'ai juste...

-Du mal à l'accepter? Offrit Barney.

Avec les années, il avait fini par connaître Lee par cœur. Ou presque... Christmas acquiesça et Barney passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est un connard. Lâcha Christmas avec un sourire en coin. Arrogant, trop sur de lui et bon dans ce qu'il fait. Il est complètement cinglé.

Barney rit à sa remarque et Lee hocha la tête avec un air amusé avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse.

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant qu'il n'arrive dans l'équipe. Dit-il. Je croyais que j'allais finir mes jours tranquille avec une femme comme Lacy. Pas à passer mes journées en mission à essayer de me trouver une excuse de plus pour toujours couvrir ses arrières. Pour être certain qu'il...

Lee s'interrompit et Barney s'avança pour mettre une main sur son épaule. Christmas eu un sourire triste en regardant Doc.

-C'est un connard et je ne peux plus le laisser partir. Dit Lee d'une voix légèrement tremblante. J'aimerais mieux le voir se foutre de ma gueule pour être aussi sentimental et se vanter qu'il a assez de classe pour changer mon orientation sexuelle plutôt que d'entendre ces foutues machines!

Lee avait frappé dans le mur alors que Barney le regardait avec une boule au fond de la gorge.

-J'aurais dû lui dire. Conclu Lee en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais j'ai été stupide Barney...

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. Dit Doc d'une voix rouillée alors que Lee et Barney le regardaient avec un air surpris. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Comment voulez-vous que je dorme avec autant de bruit?

Il les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres et Lee se mit à rire alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Connard! Lâcha finalement Christmas alors que Barney riait à son tour.

-Je t'aime aussi Christmas. Répondit Doc avec un sourire en en coin.

Lee ancra son regard au sien et y vit ce qu'il y cherchait depuis des années.

-Ça t'en a prit du temps...Commença Doc avant de se faire interrompre par les lèvres de Lee sur les siennes.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu te précipiter non plus. Rétorqua Lee avec un air satisfait alors qu'il serrait la main de Doc dans la sienne.

-Ben merde celle-là je l'ai pas vu venir. Lâcha Toll qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte avec Hale.

-À qui tu le dis! Répondit Hale et Barney les regarda avec un air franchement amusé.

-Combien de temps avant que l'infirmière arrive? Demanda Doc à Lee avec un air suggestif et Barney leva les yeux au ciel.

-On se voit plus tard. Dit Barney alors que Toll et Hale riaient en sortant dans le couloir.

Lee haussa un sourcil et Doc agrippa sa ceinture.

-T'es cinglé. Lâcha Christmas alors qu'il s'approchait de Doc.

-On a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Répondit Doc et Lee sourit alors qu'un énorme poids s'enlevait de sur ses épaules.

Doc s'en tirerait, tout était sous contrôle.


End file.
